Some Secrets were Meant to be Told
by krystafaith
Summary: So, she fell. They kiss. What now? The masks were still in place. They didn't know each other outside of their suits. Can you really fall in love with just half of a person?
1. The chapter before the first

_Midnight_

 _Eiffel Tower, Paris_

 _They sat on the tower, staring down at their city in awe._

 _Their arms were around each other and they were surrounded in a comfortable silence._

 _Their muscles ached a little from their everyday patrol of the city, and they were still a little breathless._

' _Je te'aime.I love you.'_

' _I know.'_

' _You do ?'_

' _Of course. You weren't very good at hiding it.'_

' _Oh… I didn't really try.'_

' _Of course you didn't.'_

' _Yah… '_

 _His ears were drooping._

 _She pulls him against her in a tight embrace._

' _That's okay, I love you too.'_

' _What ?'_

' _Come on, you can't be that oblivious.'_

' _Wait, you mean as a friend-'_

' _No I mean as in love._

 _You've always been there when I needed you you've saved me when I didn't want you to you're a complete dork, but you're still a sweetheart and you've gone through hell with me and still support me. There's no one else in my life that means as much as you do, and I'm not sure I could go a day without your stupid puns. I think that means I love you.'_

 _Silence fell over them as he stared at her mask, a hundred emotions played out on his face._

' _What, cat got your tongue ?'_

 _She smiled roguishly._

 _He returned it._

' _No, but he'll have yours.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Spoilers Ahead! (Copycat)Uh, not that that's really new but… Spoilers**

11:30

The College Francois Dupoint gym

The fencing protégés have been sparring with each other for about half-an- hour, and most are beginning to tire out. To the side is one particular fencer who does seem a bit winded; in fact, he looked like he was just warming up.

"You haven't gotten the better of me yet, Agreste!"

Lazily, Adrien blocked yet another incoming blow from Felipe, angling his sword with just such precision to knock the other boy off balance.

"Not yet, I suppose."

He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when the other boy stumbled, but he held himself back; he wasn't quite finished yet.

"One of these days I'll show you who the real fencer is—"

It was all friendly banter. Felipe had sparred with Adrien many times before and every time had grinned when he acknowledged Adrien to be his superior with the sword. Actually, none of the class was embarrassed to be beaten by Adrien, but rather that it was an honor to learn with someone so talented.

Adrien, meanwhile, tried not to let it go to his head.

His Lady, he was sure, would disagree that he didn't try hard enough.

11:45

Today Adrien wasn't putting his usual effort in. Today was the grand unveiling of the statue honoring Ladybug and Chat Noir and he'd rather be there with his lady. He'd told her he'd be late and she merely nodded and looked indifferent.

11:50

However, he didn't imagine she'd be too pleased if he actually were late, so he'd devised a plan.

11:55

"Hey Felipe?"

He slashed forward, harder, again knocking his partner off balance

"Do you mind-"

Another strike and the sword went limp in Felipe's hand.

"If I—"

Closing in for the kill, he struck the blade once more-

"Take a break?"

And knocked it out of his opponent's hand.

Growling in mock frustration, Felipe gestured for him to leave. Adrien flipped his mask up and grinned in victory, before jogging off to the door. There he stopped, opening it just a crack before sticking his head out to look both ways (safety first, you know).Sliding out, he smiled at how clever he was, and strode demurely to his locker.

His belongings were arranged haphazardly, thrown everywhere and in the middle of it laid Plagg, stretched out on his stomach, purring.

"Plagg! Wake up! We have go!"

"Yeah yeah, you and your stupid statue, I got ya…."

Twenty seconds later, Chat Noir was jumping happily, roof to roof, towards the Park.

xOx

There was a larger crowd then normal gathered there, with reporters milling around and regular citizen hoping for a glimpse of the heroes as well as tourists. A thick canvas cloth hide the statue from view, and in front of the monument stood the mayor and another man who was sucking a lollipop. Nervously, the mayor checked his watch.

"Any minute now."

He mumbled.

"She'll be here; I know she will."

The lollipop-sucker pulled out a magazine clipping and stared at it fondly. Ladybug, mid-jump, stared back at him, frozen forever in the picture.

"I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theo."

"It was my honor; I can't wait to meet her…."

He sighs.

"I hope she'll be willing to autograph this photo, my inspiration for her statue."

Impatiently, the mayor scanned the skyline once more, tapping his foot.

"Where are they? It's time!"

Mr. Mayor but spoke those words and they appeared: A black blur leaping towards them from the front, a red flash swinging over them from the back. The crowd shouted with excitement.

"It's Ladybug!"

"And Chat Noir too!"

Simultaneously, the super-duo dropped in front of the statue, then clambered to their feet, waving at their adoring fans.

"A little late, M'lady?"

Chat asked, nudging his lady with his elbow.

"Hardly; they were just early."

She elbowed him back, but harder.

"But of course, my queen."

He returned cheekily, even though his side hurt.

Ladybug threw him a look.

"Lady's enough."

He grinned.

"Beg pardon, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop it."

Beside them, the mayor coughed. Ladybug nodded apologetically and slapped a hand over Chat's mouth, who spluttered indignantly. Mayor Bourgeois smiled at the crowd. The crowd smiled back.

"Today, we stand before a monument made of brass. It is only proper that through this statue, Paris pays its due homage to those who protect us from evil. So it is, I give you: Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

With whisk the canvas disappeared and to all of Paris was revealed the statue. Ladybug was mid jump with Chat crouched underneath her; their expressions were intrepid, bold, and fearless. The statue embodied all that the Parisians believed about their beloved heroes.

The crowd cheered even louder than before.

Pushing her way from the back of the crowd, Alya rushed up to Theo.

"Hey sir, can I get some photos for the LadyBlog?"

"Take as many as you need."

Theo said with a nod.

The aspiring reporter smiled broadly as she whipped out her phone, snapping picture after picture. She might have tried to talk to the superheroes too, but for Theo, who was still waiting for their attention.

Ladybug finally took her hand off Chat's mouth.

"What was that for?"

"You know."

With a huff, Chat turned his attention to Theo, who watched them patiently.

"These statues are amazing!"

He told the artist.

"One thing irked me though, I'm actually taller than her."

Ladybug frowned and slapped his arm, smiling apologetically at Theo.

"Ow!"

Theo shrugged, and then beamed at Ladybug.

"Ladybug, you came! Paris' most noble vigilant! I'm honored to meet you!"

Theo didn't need words to express his adoration for Paris's little superbug; his eyes spoke clearly enough. Chat huffed, being pushed to the side.

"Of course I did!"

She said with a chuckle.

He stared up at her like she was the moon.

"I just… I wanted to tell you: everything—all of me went into this statue. For you."

Ladybug's eyes clouded with confusion, as if she didn't quite understand where he was going.

"I think you would find we have a lot in common, you and I; we're both so passionate about the things we love."

From behind Ladybug, Chat was sulking; a complete stranger, all but confessing his love to _his_ lady, and she didn't say anything.

"I would love to get to know you more. I know you're a superhero but—"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble,"

Chat, who had heard more than enough, cut in here.

"But Ladybug and I, we're a thing, ya 'know?"

Theo's eyes widened

"Really?"

He was asking Ladybug, who stood in silence, still very confused.

"Yeah, we're like this."

Chat replied, shoving his interlocked fingers in Theo's face. Ladybug's lips drew together, and she reached up a hand to scold Chat, but Theo was already exiting with a huff.

"What does she even see in him?"

xOx

Ladybug punched his arm again.

"Chat! You shouldn't go around acting like that!"

"He was basically proposing! To you! How old are you even?"

Chat was still pouting, even more so because his lady defended that… person. Who Chat was really sure he didn't like very much.

"That doesn't matter! You-ugh…. Chat, he was hurt. You can't do that!"

Ladybug's arms floundered around for expression, and she hit him a couple more times.

Chat watched her, and slowly his face morphed from aggressive to kitty eyes.

"Sorry Ladybug."

He stared up at her, eyes wide and pleading and-

"Oh, stop that; you're too cute."

She said, petting his head which he'd propped on her lap.

"Really ?"

He perked up.

"No."

The two of them sat on the ground, watching as the crowd slowly disappeared.

At long last, Ladybug spoke up again.

"I've got places my other identities supposed to be in right now."

"Me too."

Chat sighed.

"We better get going"

Standing up, Ladybug grasped Chat's arm, hauling him to his feet too.

"See you later, Lovebug."

She made a face at him.

"Please don't ever, _ever_ call me that again."

A smile and smile returned, they waved goodbye, and awkwardly stepped away from each other. With one last glance goodbye, they swung off to their respective places, to change into people they didn't know they actually knew.

xOx

Marinette collapsed on the living room couch and closed her eyes. Beside her, the TV droned on and on with its never ending daily news reports. She let out a sigh and smiled to herself; silly Chat, always such a flirt. Her Chat. Pulling herself off the couch, she started to the staircase, but was stopped when she heard a familiar name:

"Chat Noir: Superhero, city vigilant, now an art stealer?"

"What!"

She cried, rushing back to the couch. Her eyes widened at the video recording of Chat (was that really Chat?) brazenly walking up to the Louvre's most famous masterpiece and easily pulling it off the wall.

"This painting is the cat's meow!"

Then, with a wink at the camera, he hightailed it out of the hall before the gates shut.

Open-mouthed, she stared numbly at the screen.

"That… that can't be Chat."

"Marinette!"

Tikki pulled at her sleeve.

"You're right; I need to find out what's up. Tikki?"

The kwami's eyes lit up.

"Spots on!"

xOx

Adrien was beside himself, and not for the first time that day.

"Seriously!? First I am forced to watch some idiot make go-go eyes at my lady, then I get some criminal out there parading as Chat and now I have the police on my tail who actually think _I_ was the one who did it!"

Plagg took another swipe at his chunk of mozzarella.

"Sucks to be you."

Adrien glared at the black spirit.

"Not amused. But seriously _what_ am I gonna do?"

They were outside the subway station, watching as helicopters whirled by, looking for that thief Chat Noir, much to certain people's chagrin. He could see Ladybug swinging in the distance.

"Stay a civilian and wait until Ladybug arrives to save you."

The little kwami smirked deviously at Adrien.

"Are you done yet?"

Adrien huffed, although the idea of Ladybug rescuing him… was not unpleasant. Not at all. The only problem being he'd end up telling her his secret identity. Again, not that that was entirely unpleasant either…

"You can't rush cheese, my friend. Oh, my love! Cheese, I love you!"

Another bite and the triangle wasn't even half gone.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say that thief was akumatized."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"That much I had figured. Remember the lollipop? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?"

"Yours or his?"

"Ha ha, so funny. Are you done now?"

XoX

From on top of the roofs of Paris, everything was miniscule, almost like a map with its neatly arranged streets and buildings. That was how Ladybug felt, anyways, which was a good thing because it enabled her to get places quickly. Also, to find Chat quickly.

"Chat Noir, where are you?"

Today, however, the bird's eye view of Paris wasn't doing her much good.

"Ladybug! I found his den!"

Chat grinned at her through the screen on her yo-yo.

"Who?"

She asked, rather annoyed that she still didn't know where he was or what he was doing in general.

His eyes were scanning the scene as he replied.

"Uh… Copycat."

"I'm not getting you."

Nervously, Chat chewed at his lips.

"Remember this morning? The, uh, sculptor dude that was gonna propose to you or something? Yeah guess he really took me seriously."

Her eyes began to narrow.

"Chat! He wasn't—Wait, tell me where you are."

"No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I gotta get myself out."

Chat's face disappears.

"What? No you- Dumb Cat. Chat!"

Her fingers nimbly search out his location in her actual map of Paris.

"Ooooooh, I'm gonna get you for this."

xOx

Theo's studio didn't seem like much to Adrien; it was large though, almost like an old warehouse, which it might have been. The strange thing was, it seemed so empty. It was unnerving to hear his own footsteps echoing behind him as he walked.

His eyes wondered around the room till one particular stack of boxes caught his eye. On top of one of the boxes was a card. He picked it up.

"Cat's in the bag?"

Lickety-split, the box erupted and the next thing Chat knows, his hands were bound in chains. He huffs; he should have known better, but what can he say? Curiosity killed the Chat. Regardless, he had to free himself before the villain arrived.

"Cataclysm!"

And then an identical Chat Noir materializes in front of him. His twin smiled at him, a slow, evil smile, as he circled him, looking him up and down like a predator.

"I really can't see what Ladybug sees in you: a foolish cat, so easily fallen into my trap."

He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Ahh, you are just so—"

A ring cuts into the antagonist monologue, and Copycat pauses, holding up one staff, then the other. Seeing the real Chat glaring at him, he smiled even wider.

"Looking for this? Which one should I pick up, yours or mine?"

He laughed, and answered the call.

"Ladybug, do hurry up; I've caught the imposter at Theo Barbot's workshop."

Her heavy breathing can be heard in the background.

"Uh…I'm on my way; be there in thirty seconds, tops."

Chat panics when he hears her.

"My Lady, no! It's a trap!"

But the Copycat had already ended call.

"Too late Cat. Ladybug's already on her way, which was my plan all along."

Chat growled, trying to lung at the other.

"She won't be duped; she knows me too well."

" _I_ know you well too. And from now on she'll love me instead."

"Love me?... uh…. Hah…You're right! She loves me! _That's_ why she'll reveal your true identity!"

Copycat didn't seem to be listening, because mask appeared over his face, the same butterfly shape that always appeared when Hawk Moth was speaking. An aggressive gleam appeared in those evil eyes and Copycat bounded forward, pinning him to the ground, the chains around his wrists rendering him helpless to defend himself.

But, he didn't have to.

Because there, not ten feet away, was Ladybug.

XoX

Two Chats: one on the floor, the other on top. Both were staring at her. Who was who?

Her lips mad a thin line as she watched them.

Well, it wouldn't be that hard; Chat was Chat to the core; he was an idiot, and he talked like one too. She just had to get them talking.

"Wow, Chat, he really looks like you."

"Well-"

"That's because I am me!"

Yup; that's her Chat. Always an idiot.

Such a smart mouth.

xOx

His lady really did have excellent timing; he'd seen it time and time again, how she always showed up at precisely the right moment—just before he lost his miraculous. Just before he got his butt handed to him. Just before he almost died.

Most people thought it was because she was lady luck, and always blessed with fortune, but Chat decided it was more than that; always arriving in just in time, he felt, was a skill, and one his lady seemed to work hard at. She might technically be late, but she got there… and never too late.

"Excellent job m'lady."

He complemented as her ingenious idea to use the other cat's cataclysm on his chains let him free.

She tossed her head.

"Why of course; where's the akuma?"

"In his pocket; I say let's make it snap."

"Agreed!"

They leaped at the akuma, Ladybug knocking him to the ground from behind. Chat tripped him when he tried to stand back up, and then Chat's ring beeped.

"Ha-ha, you're gonna change back before me!"

Taking advantage of Chat's momentary distraction, the other cat swept his feet out from under him, and he landed on the floor next him.

Above them, Ladybug started laughing.

"He's pretty good."

"Don't rub it in,"

Chat grumbled as he wrestled with the other Chat on the ground.

Copycat ended up on top (again).

"I told you I was better than him!"

"But I'm better than both of you."

Ladybug, tackled Copycat and after a skirmishing between all of them, pushed one into the hold position and pulled both his hands behind his back.

"Hey it's me!"

"No, I'm the real one!"

She huffed, and got off Chat (not that he especially minded).

"You both annoy me to pieces; show me your ring."

With a flourish, the Chat displayed his hand while the Copycat backed away.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him.

"Scratch Attack."

He chuckled deviously at her command.

"Gladly, I love a good cat fight."

He leapt at the fake Chat once again, but somehow _this time_ was able to come out winning.

Behind them, his Ladybug talked to herself as she executed part two of her plan (did he ever mention his Lady could come up with the cleverest schemes).

"Time to go akuma fishing!"

Chat was knocked away as she flung a spoon across the room, swinging red string everywhere and trussing the copy cat up, then hanging him from the ceiling. Calmly, she walked forward and plucked the photo out of his pocket, ripping it to shreds and letting the akuma out.

"No more evil for you, little akuma; time to cleanse all evil!"

She was smiling as she cured Paris of the destruction the little butterfly had wrought.

"Goodbye, little butterfly; Miraculous ladybug!"

Chat reached to put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her full weight into his side, almost knocking him over. She giggled a little as he balanced himself.

"Nice catch."

"So glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one."

"No cat will ever be quite as annoying as my cat."

Chat mocked his outrage, but his comeback fell dead as he noticed the figure to the side.

Copycat had disappeared and Theo the sculptor was left in his place.

"Better go help that fellow out; his crush just got crushed. That makes two of us."

She shook her head at him, but went to Theo.

"Ladybug?"

He greeted, surprised.

"Uh, hi?"

She squatted next to him on the ground.

"You're here… why am I here?"

He asked, a little bewildered

"You were… akumatized."

She answered, softly.

Embarrassment flooded his features.

"Oh—I—oh. Ladybug… I'm so sorry, I—"

"That's okay; Chat was out of line, but so were you; it's forgiven. It's clear."

"Thank you Ladybug. I think I understand… now."

She smiled at him kindly, and stands, stepping backwards, back, back, back, until she bumps into him.

"Oh- Chat-uh-We should go."

He starts to pull her closer, but she shakes her head.

"Time to go, kitty."

xOx

"Wait, Lady!"

"Chat,"

She protested, this time emphatically.

"I only have one dot left, see?"

Her fingers tugged back the stray hairs to reveal her miraculous.

His shoulders slumped.

"But… I need to ask you something."

"Ask me later, please?"

"Promise you'll talk to me when I ask you?"

"I can't promise…"

She began reluctantly.

"Patrol?"

He pleaded.

"Okay."

She relented.

"Goodbye, M'lady."

She waved back and then swung off to disappear into… a stranger most likely.

But, just out of curiosity, how many times, he wondered, had he met Ladybug without knowing it was her?

XoX

It was dark when he saw her next. He sneaked his arms around her and sprinkled her hair with kisses.

"Chaaaa-aat! You just saw me a couple hours ago!"

"Two hours without your presence is like an eternity without the sun!"

She reached back to tweak his bell.

"You really need to stop reading those romance novels."

He scoffed.

"Please; romance novels are dumb. I read Manga. They are two totally unrelated genres."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Chat pouted at her and she laughed. They sat there, enjoying each other's presence and watching the people beneath them.

"Today was weird, wasn't it?"

He asked her.

"Haha. What'd it feel like to get to fight yourself?"

She returned, resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Déjà vu. It was like I knew what his next move was gonna be right before he did it."

"Normally that makes it easier doesn't it?"

"Not when my moves are foolproof!"

He whined.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're moves _aren't_ foolproof, as evidenced by the fact that you were in chains when I got to the warehouse."

"Hey, I couldn't help myself! You know—"

"Yes, curiosity killed the Chat, after all."

"… That was not what I was going to say."

"So what were you going to say?"

"I…uh… can't remember now."

He scratched at his ears.

"Hmph."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, while Adrien racked his brain for an opening to talk about… well, them.

"You said earlier you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

And there it was, handed to him on a silver platter; he still didn't know what to do with it.

"Ladybug, do you trust me?"

Her eyebrows creased.

"Is this the part where you pick me up and start singing that song from Aladdin?"

"No… but that's a good idea! I should try it sometime!"

"You do that and I'm throwing you off a roof."

"Ah, no promises. But in all seriousness, do you trust me?"

"Yes… Chat, you know I trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"How much?"

"Is this about my identity?"

Man, she caught on fast.

"Maybe."

"Chat…. Please. I'm not ready."

"But when will you be ready? Ladybug, you've been saying that for at least the two years I've known you. How will you know you're ready?"

"When I—Well, uh… If,-no…."

A great sigh left her lips.

"I don't know, it's just… Ugh!"

Pulling away from him, she stood up and straitened herself to her full height.

"Look Chat"

And she pulled his face to look at her

"You see this mask? Do you know what it represents?"

Without waiting for a response, she answers her own question.

"A hero. A hero the whole of Paris is in love with.

But behind this mask… I'm not a supergirl with a perfect life or a perfect personality or a perfect face. I mess up…like, all the time. I get cranky and I end up doing a lot of embarrassing things. I'm not confident or witty, and I suck at sports.

The girl behind this mask… She's a bit of a ditz. And you…You fell in love with Ladybug. And I wouldn't want what we have, right now to be ruined just because the real me isn't enough. I have to figure my life out some more before I'll take my mask off for you."

He stared at her.

"But… I don't want you to be perfect."

He doesn't know how to argue with her because he doesn't know _what_ she is like without a mask, but he wants to.

Behind that sentence was more fear and insecurity than he had imagined, and while he knew there must have been a reason for her insistence on keeping the masks on … She didn't deserve to feel that way. And she's wrong; she must be wrong. Because he didn't fall for a girl because she was perfect: he fell because she was _her._ _She_ doesn't need to figure her entire life out for him to be completely gone on her. (Which he is, entirely)Besides, he's not sure he can wait that long.

"M'lady."

Now he takes her head in his hands and stares, probing into her eyes.

"You are you. I don't know what people call you when you aren't wearing this mask-"

His fingers trace the outline of her mask.

"But I know you're amazing, and I'm pretty sure meeting this ditzy, clumsy girl who you say is you without the mask would only prove me right there. You're amazing."

"No I'm not."

She whispers and pulls away.

She wants to leave, and the yo-yo is out, her hand ready to swing.

If he stops now, he'll never get to finish, and then he'll probably _never_ know, so he acts on impulse.

"I'll find you."

Her body startles, and she stops.

"What?"

"I'll find… you. I'll find you without the mask…. Well, if you'll let me. 'Cause I'd know you anywhere. I'd love you anyway."

Maybe her eyes soften, and for just a moment her fingers reach up and touch her miraculous, caressing the earrings, pausing…

"Well."

She said finally.

"I can't tell you no."

What? Did she…?

"Yes!"

(He actually hadn't meant to shout)

She blinked.

Then a strange look passed over her face, almost like she was…smiling.

"Well, don't get too excited alley cat, you're not done yet. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you and leave all kinds of clues or something dumb like that."

"Certainly not."

"And don't be smug or anything; it's not likely with your luck you'll figure it out anytime soon."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"I'm definitely not encouraging you. "

Such an expressive face as hers, even with a mask, couldn't easily be mistaken he thought, grinning at her irritated scowl.

"I'll bet your identity a date I can do it in a week."

"…A week. Well, _that's_ hardly a fair trade; how 'bout this: guess my identity correctly by this time a week from today, and I'll go on a date with you… but if _you_ lose no puns for a month."

"No puns for a—M'lady, that is _hardly_ a fair trade."

"Take it or leave it."

"But…"

"Better get busy then, huh?"

She smirked, and then looked up at the sky again.

"I need to get home; it's late."

"M'lady!"

He pouted.

This time he let her go.

In the dark he watched her suit become illuminated with green as his night vision took over.

He stared into the space she left empty, and asked himself one question: Of all the girls in Paris, how did he ever find someone like her?

xOx

Only a few blocks away, tucked into a corner bakery, the Ladybug transformed into a normal girl with an uncanny resemblance to the superhero which no one surrounding her ever noticed… probably because she was so clumsy.

Marinette tip toed into the bottom floor of the bakery, wary of her parents who were probably still awake somewhere. All the bakery lights were off, as were the lights upstairs.

On their family refrigerator in the upstairs kitchen was a little note telling her they'd gone out on a date. She awed a little at that; her parents were two of the most romantic people she knew (right up there with Alya and Chat). Now tip toeing for no other reason other than to not disturb the silence, she climbed the stairs to her loft. The lights there were off, of course, and the sky had long since darkened, so the shapes of her room were distorted.

Pulling on what little energy she had left, she made her way up the ladder to her bed. She slipped into the soft pajamas she'd hidden under her pillows, and draped her covers over her. Then, as she lay in the silence, the thoughts came rushing.

Chat wanted to find her.

No, he _was_ going to find her.

He even had the gall to bet he'd find her before the week was up!

Sheesh, she was better than that!

But it'd been a long time in coming.

Now, there were an hundred and five more reasons she could give why this might be a bad idea, but in that moment she let them all go and focused in on one thing: Chat was dumb enough to think he could piece her together. And worse still was the fact that she liked it.

A lot.

She was actually looking forward to the dumb cat piecing everything together and probably showing up on her balcony to declare himself, or something sappy like that. Maybe he would tap on her window, grinning that Cheshire grin, absolutely thrilled with himself and… well, then what?

Well, he would reveal himself of course.

And who would she find?

A strange face?

A familiar one?

She didn't really think about who her kitty was without a mask, but she'd always assumed she'd know him anywhere. Fond memories of Chat, engrained in her mind from all their adventures, filled the black space as she closed her eyes and tried to picture him without a mask. Then she sat upright and shook her head violently.

Adrian.

Somehow, Adrian had ended up there.

Clearly, she needed to reorganize her brain, because she was over Adrian, and if she was actually going to date Chat (officially!) she really did not need her old crush interfering.

She was not attracted to him. They were sort of friends. She could talk to him.

She was in love with Chat Noir, a dumb cat who doubled as a superhero and was going to be such a dork when he met her civilian self. Not Adrien.

Get. It. Straight.

These thoughts… they were confusing. Because who in the right minds could honestly say they weren't attracted either boys?

She needed to sleep.

And seconds later, she was—snoring peacefully, dreaming odd dreams where the two boys turned into one.

 _(Super long and boring) Author's Note:_

 _Did you notice? I re-wrote this. Yes, there was a reason for my absence. When I first started writing this, I had an idea that mostly centered on characters that was already there; that's part of the fun in writing fanfiction. So when I had to invent new akumas, my creativity would short-circuit: how exactly does one write a realistic villain, keeping it in the bounds of what's already been laid out in the show, while at the same time making it interesting and fun,_ _and_ _without distracting from my main story plot?_

 _I couldn't do it. All my ideas were horrible; I ended up wanting to scrape the story entirely, but I knew I still liked my plot and I would continue to encounter this problem again and again._

 _So this chapter is a compromise; no, I haven't dreamed up any new akuma, but then again, that's not my job. Re-imagining the story with characters already there… that's the fun of fanfiction, right?_

 _Hopefully, now I'll be able write freely._

 _Now, you might also be wondering why Copycat? Well, this episode and villain are both very Adrien/Chat centered; that's what I wanted. Also, Ladybug_ _knowing_ _which one was Chat?_

 _That's so sweet, and just a teensy bit romantic right?!_

 _Ah well, thank you, anyone who just wasted (x) amount of time reading my ramblings; you're a sweetheart!_


End file.
